Mixed Relations
by blacksolace346
Summary: In the days of the marauders How Lily and Averi meet James and Sirius. Then it skips ahead to the real stuff. Sirius finally gets his girl, but will James be able to get his? How does Remus feel about all the relationship changes? And who is this Stephani
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER

Yeah I own nothing of the Harry Potter series/characters, except the character Averi. It would be extremely nice if I could, but hey I'm no J.K. Rowling…

Yeah so don't go around pinnin anything on me cuz it aint me…yeah…

Ooo wait, lemme put the rest of my summary on this….

Mixed Relations

In the days of the marauders- How Lily and Averi meet James and Sirius. Then it skips ahead to the real stuff. Sirius finally gets his girl, but will James be able to get his? How does Remus feel about all the relationship changes? And who is this Stephanie and what is she planning for James? (A/N: k, this is my 1st fic so give me a break. The 1st 3 chapters are kinda slow, but the rest is good. So just check it out PLEASE!)


	2. 1 Arrival

HEHE my 1st chapter of my 1st fanfic! SO EXCITED! XD

Ch 1

Arrival

Sunlight seeped in through the dark gray-trimmed baby blue curtains and rested on the face of a young girl. It shone on her glorious, deep red mane and filtered through her unopened eyelids. '_Lily, Lily, wake up Lily!_' echoed throughout her semiconscious being though it did little to subdue the problem at hand. The message was repeated, but this time considerably louder. So loud, in fact, that she jumped awake and called out in a frightened tone. Her sister, Petunia, whispered 'freak' as she passed by the slightly open door. They had never exactly gotten along. Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at her digital clock sitting on the nightstand which read 10:57. Usually she was awake around 6 and 7 o'clock, but that day felt very odd for some reason, as if something peculiar was happening soon. She shrugged off the feeling, took a shower, and changed.

She re-entered the room with a copy of The Hobbit in hand. Plopping onto her bed, she began reading from where she had left off. After a few minutes of this, she heard a soft tapping coming from the window. Curiosity drove her to open the window and allow whatever it was inside. A magnificent barn owl flew into her room and landed on her floor lamp. It had a large envelope in its beak. Clearly visible on the envelope was a letter 'H' surrounded by a lion, serpent, badger, and raven. She slowly crept over to it, retrieved the envelope and read.


	3. 2 The Letters

Ch 2

The Letters

"I'm a WHAT!"

Lily's parents rushed upstairs to their daughter's room to find her facing the window, a letter in hand. They circled her and were blocked from seeing her face by her red hair, an all-covering cloak. Lily's mother pushed back her hair to reveal her face, positively glowing with a suspicious glint in her emerald eyes. As her mother did this, her father took the letter from her hands and began reading it, soon joined by his wife. They finished around the same time and hugged their 11-year-old daughter. Lily Evans, as that was her name, was utterly confused. The letter had clearly, and rather bluntly, stated she was a witch and was accepted into some school called Hogwarts.

_How is that possible? Witches aren't real. Even if it is true, I don't feel the least bit magical. What's going on? Is this another prank of those little gits from primary school? Then again…there was that time at The Park when those prats were picking on Averi and me and their shoes were welded to the cement... And that time when Petunia and her pals pulled a series of pranks on us and when she looked into a nearby mirror, it cracked. Then again, that could've been her face…_

She smiled a triumphantly confused smile. The letter, now on Lily's dresser, had included the following message:

_Dear Mrs. Evans,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, you are a witch. The Ministry of Magic will be sending someone to escort you and your parents to Diagon Alley to purchase your school things in 5 days time. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

After being released by her parents, Lily bent to retrieve the envelope and supplies list, which had, in Lily's state of shock, been absentmindedly, dropped to the floor. She frowned; something wasn't right.

"Hold up," she said staring at the letter. "Where am I supposed to be getting this stuff from exactly? What does it say in the letter again?" Lily looked to her parents who were pouring over it.

"It says from Diagon Alley. Where is that supposed to be, dear?" Lily's mother answered, looking at her husband.

"Don't know. Guess we'll have to wait til then, hmm?" He grasped his wife's hand and led her into the hallway. "We're going downstairs to prepare for lunch. It should be ready in a few, kay?" Lily nodded as her parents smiled and backed out of the room. With excited haste, she rushed to get her phone and quickly dialed the number of her best friend, Averi.

Meanwhile, 11 houses over, another young witch was doing the same for her friend Lily.

30 min. earlier

"It's here!"

Her parents, Audrey and Michael, having heard her call, raced upstairs to their daughter's room. They found her bouncing on her toes, a wide grin spread across her face. They hugged each other for a few minutes before Averi's older brother, Brian, entered the room.

"What happened?"

"Bri," she cried, releasing herself from her parents' embrace. "I'm in! I've been accepted! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Brian, already a third year there, also grinned happily as he picked up his sister and carried her to his room.

"Have you ever wondered why I never let you into my room, no matter how much I love you?" Slight comprehension began to dawn on her face.

"Well, it's because of this." He opened the door and allowed her to step inside. As she entered, she noticed an array of magical things. Included were moving pictures on his dresser, a poster of people flying around on brooms passing around what seemed to be a red soccer ball, a broom sitting in a corner with the words 'Shooting Star' engraved into the handle, and a long, smooth piece of wood sitting on his nightstand. Averi curiously walked over to it, wondering its magical purpose. "That," he said walking up behind her," is the most important instrument a wizard or witch could have. In fact, without it, I wouldn't be able to do any magic at all. That is my wand." He looked down at his sister, smiling, as she gazed at the device.

"When will I get mine?" she asked, now looking at her brother.

"Don't know. Let's go ask mom." Upon entering the room, they found their parents reading over the letter in the kitchen. They glanced up and, reading the expression on their children's faces, answered the question.

"The Ministry is sending someone in five days to escort us back to Diagon Alley again." Her mother said, beaming at her daughter. Even though heir parents had given birth to two wonderfully magical children, they themselves were mere muggles. It had been Audrey's brother and Michael's sister that had gotten the magic. Somehow, their children just happened to obtain their aunt and uncle's magical abilities. Although, after Brian had gotten his letter, he and his parents decided not to expose Averi to the wizarding world unless she got a letter also. They had only let her know about the school.

"We're going downstairs to get lunch started. It should be ready in a few," her father said as they made their way across the room.

"I'll be in my room, kay? Congrats!" Brian said, leaving as well. With her own eager swiftness, she began calling her best friend, Lily.


	4. 3 The Park

Ch 3

The Park

Across the street from Lily and Averi's houses was an immense park that took up seven city blocks. It was simply known as The Park. Residents of nearby streets would frequently visit and would claim to know every inch of the park. In truth, no one knew every inch of it except, perhaps, two 11-year-old girls by the names of Lily Evans and Averi Moore. They would visit the park everyday and today was no exception.

During their phone call, they had agreed to meet there at noon. Upon entering, they both headed to the remotest part of the park - the island. No one normally visited it because it lacked a visibly reasonable means of transportation to it, but the girls managed to get there time and time again. As soon as they were in their usual positions, leaning back on their elbows, they began conversing rather loudly about their letters.

"Can you believe it, though? I mean, we were witches this whole time but didn't know about it until today." Lily gazed at the lake.

"I always had this feeling that there was more to me then even I had noticed. Now I know what it is."

"I so can't wait for five days to pass."

"I wanna know who they're gonna send as escorts." Averi looked down to her beautifully brown legs. They were slender and agile due to years of running from the kids that used to pick on her and Lily in primary school. She looked over to her friend to find her face hidden behind her glossy, red hair which was so alike yet unlike her own black hair.

"I know. I hope it's no one from primary school too. But still…what if it is? Think what they could do to us when you put magic into their hands. I mean…" she trailed off.

"But think of all the things we could do to them too." She watched a smile slowly grow on Lily's face as she thought of all the possibilities.

"Thanks Ave," she said standing and brushing the sand off of her.

"Anytime," Averi replied, also standing. The two good friends left the island and walked to the sidewalk surrounding The Park before bidding each other farewell and heading for their separate homes.


	5. 4 Eavesdropping

Ch 4

Eavesdropping

While Lily was in a sleepy limbo, her serious and laid-back personalities were conversing about the day ahead:

_I wonder what's supposed to happen today. Isn't it the 16th? Aren't we supposed to be going to Diagon Alley today? (serious Lily)_

_Yeah. Brian says it has tons of shops on it. I can't wait to get my wand. Brian said Mr. Ollivander sells the best wands in London. He also said something about how the wand chooses the owner. I wonder what wand will choose me. I hope it's a good one. (laid-back Lilly)_

_I wonder if they're gonna be a lotta cute guys there. Will I like them? Will they like me? (serious)_

_What time is it? We better get up. We do wish to look our best. (laid-back)_

_But the bed is so warm…_

_But what about the boys and Diagon Alley?_

_They can wait…well, no, I don't think-_

_The sooner we get up, the sooner we can get away from Petunia_

_That's the ticket_

Lily slowly and half-heartedly opened her eyes. It was 8:50 (_I really am starting to get up later than usual_) She stretched and somnambulistly prepared for her morning shower. _(Brian said it's probably best to go to Gringotts first. Mom and dad had insisted that I must have a little something in there.) _Lily thought of all the things that could be in her vault. Jewels? A fortune? A black Ferrari? She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Petunia walking towards her.

"Get out of my way, freak! I'm shocked you even dare to show your face around _normal_ people like me," Petunia shouted and pushed past her on her way to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut.

"Good morning to you too," Lily snapped back. She continued to her room and locked the door. Wandering towards her closet, she tried to picture the perfect outfit. She reached into her crowded closet and pulled out a tight-fitting, white elbow-length shirt with a single rose on the upper right hand side and a pair of black jean hip-huggers. She tried to think of a song she remembered hearing on Averi's Dell laptop. She was pretty sure it was by an American singe and was called Diary.

After successfully ironing her outfit without burning anything, Lily tried many styles with her hair until she came up with the perfect one: a twist with two black chopsticks, each accented with a white rose on the end. She smiled at herself in the mirror, pleased with her perfect look. She had a little extra time on her hands so she debated with herself what to do.

_What do I want to do for three hours? Red? No, I always read. Call Averi? Nah, she's probably busy. Um… _(Her gaze panned around the room until it reached the window and she was instantly lost in the beauty of The Park.) _I could go outside. It's a beautiful day and I can invite Averi and Brian to come, too._

Lily hastily called and extended the invitation to her two best friend, who gladly accepted, and agreed to meet outside the park ASAP with some snacks and a blanket.

Three minutes later, Lily could see her two friends walking towards her with Averi carrying a blanket and Brian half-carrying, half-dragging three folded beach chairs. Lily, on the other hand, was holding a slightly heavy basket filled with drinks, snacks, and a soccer ball. They stopped about four feet away from each other. Averi was wearing a red tank top and a pair of blue jean low-rider Capri's. Her long hair was done up in a twist-pony with most of her black hair hanging over the band that kept it together. Brian was merely wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked, shifting his weight. As far as Lily and Averi were concerned, he was the only other person who knew how to get to the island without getting wet.

"Yeah, I guess," Lily replied, shrugging. The three rather hurriedly made their way to the island. Since it was quite early, the park was near empty. Every once in a while, they would pass someone who had also come out to admire the beautiful park in the early morning sun.

Averi glanced at each person they passed, though they didn't seem to notice her. It was because of this that when Averi glanced at two boys, seemingly around her age, she was a little shocked to find them already staring at her and her companions. The trio was at least 10 feet away from them, yet she noticed the boys' looks weren't exactly normal in that area. One had short, slightly messy, brown hair, round glasses over his dreamy hazel eyes, and nicely tanned skin. The other was slightly pale and had contrasting layered, jet black hair that came down to his shoulders and fell into his fathomless dark gray eyes. Out of the two of them, he looked the cutest. Averi felt there was more to these boys than meets the eye, but all the same, she turned her gaze back to the island ahead.

James Potter and Sirius Black watched until the two girls and guy reached the lake.

"You know," Sirius said, "There's somethin about those two girls with Brian that just walked by. I believe we should go over and introduce ourselves." He stood and brushed the dirt from his pants.

"Yeah," James agreed, still thinking about them. "But let's learn a bit about them first. Got the hearing helpers?

"Yep. By the way, mate, you really gotta get a better name for these." He pulled out a bundle of translucent strips and eased two out.

"I know, but it's all I can think of these days. We could call them extendable ears." James sighed and took one.

"Sure we could. And you know, maybe Snape is hittin on me…" Sirius playfully, yet convincingly joked. As reward for his comment, James threw him a glare, but he simply shrugged it off.

"C'mon. They've already gotten on the island." He got up and stealthily crept towards the lake. Sirius, on the other hand, was walking as if he were merely stroll through the park.

"Get down, you git! They'll see you!" James hissed.

"And? What, is it illegal to walk around the lake now?"

"No, but still--"

"Still what? Stand up and act casual. I bet they won't even take a second look." James thought about the situation and finally gave in. Sirius was quite persuasive, what with his common sense and reasonable logic.

What seemed to the boys as seconds later, they were listening intently to the conversation on the island:

"…are miles and miles under London so you have to take these particularly fast carts to get to your vault. After the bank, go to Madam Malkin's where you'll get your robes. She's the best. Then, obviously, you'll need your books. There's a bookstore named Flourish and Blotts near Malkin's. The next item of importance would, no doubt, be your wand. Definitely Olivander's. He's a little on the creepy side, but he's tight." Brian was explaining to the girls the fundamentals of Diagon Alley. When he finished, he grabbed a couple of donuts and began eating them.

"Brian," Lily began with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "what other shops are on Diagon Alley? Are there any joke shops, perchance?" At the mere mention of 'Diagon Alley', James's interest perked up. Only witches and wizards like himself would know about it. _That must mean she's a--_

He nodded, swallowed, and replied, "Well, there's a Zonko's Joke Shop somewhere in the middle, but I'd advise that you tone down your serious pranks a bit. The caretaker doesn't necessarily take kindly to them."

"Yeah, Lil. You wouldn't want a blemish on your spotless record, would you?" Averi said, voice full of innuendo as she raised her eyebrows at Lily. Lily had always been somewhat of a good girl. Although she was used to this title, it always annoyed her when someone mentioned it.

"Shut the heck up!" In response to Lily's aggravated reply, Averi threw a donut at her face, hitting with a squish. Lily stared at her friend, shocked and slightly incensed. The next second, she was throwing everything in reach at Averi. Although her aim was perfect, Lily's throwing attempts were in vain. Averi dodged the flying foods as gracefully as if she were dancing. After the ticked-off redhead had thrown everything around her, Averi followed her last move with a low bow.

_Wow. She's good. How the heck did she do that? Dang, she can dodge! I would've gotten hit at least twice. Sirius isn't even that good! Incredible. But still, she's not exactly as hot as the redhead, though. She's remarkable_, thought James. Sirius was thinking somewhere on the same lines: _Dang, she's hot! How the heck am I supposed to get with this girl? I bet she'd dodge me as well as she did that food. Still, there's always hope! The redhead can throw, although she's not as hot as the other._

"A round of applause for Mrs. Moore, if you please!" Brian mockingly called.

"Thank you, thank you. You're all far too kind." She replied, blowing kisses and holding a bouquet of invisible roses. Lily rolled her eyes and gazed across the water before asking the time.

"Uh, around 10:48. We'll leave at 11:30. That way there'll be sometime for 'refreshin' and stuff."

"Fine by me. Hey, anyone up for a game of football (British soccer)? " Lily asked, looking through the now half-empty basket. They both acquiesced to her request and jumped to their feet. All three of the friends were very athletic and were eager to participate in almost any sport.

Sirius and James, who had been hiding in the forest behind the trio, quickly scrambled to their feet. In lack of an inconspicuous hiding place, they leapt into the lower boughs of the tree they were behind. Since they were experienced tree climbers, they did this nearly silently. Immediately after they had secured themselves in the branches, Averi, Lily, and Brian walked beneath them, talking now of Quidditch. In a matter of minutes (or hours to James and Sirius), Lily, Averi, and Brian could be seen across the lake, playing soccer. Brian, seeming more like an amateur, didn't play so hard, while Lily and Averi were extremely competitive. They ended the game at roughly a quarter past 11 with the score of 13-13-11, Averi and Lily being the victors. What puzzled the watching boys was how they were playing for near 25 minutes, yet neither of them had broken into a sweat.

"Hey y'all, it's about time to go. Wanna leave now?" Lily asked after they had taken a rest.

"Sure. Wait, I think I left my cell back on the island. Be right back," said Brian, looking in his pockets. He stood and sprinted back to the island. He had just picked up his phone when he heard a loud crack (CRACK!). He turned towards the sound and saw a surprised face looking at him through the tree trunks.

"James?" James nervously smiled up at Brian and croaked out a single word: "Hi."

Brian looked the scene over once more and analyzed the situation at hand. He looked at James. His only connection with him was James' older brother, John. He, Brian, was best friends with John and had been over to their house quite a few times during the summer. It was through these visits that he had met James and Sirius and their ways. Brian knew enough about James to know that wherever James was, Sirius wasn't too far behind. His only fear, though, was that the younger wizards were trying to get a date with Averi and Lily.

"Where's Sirius?" he inquired. He was answered when Sirius easily slipped from his perch in the tree and dusted the front of his gray and blue shirt off.

"Here," he simply stated. Brian sighed and fixed the eavesdroppers in a stern gaze.

"All I gotta say is this--" he began but was cut off when Averi shouted "Brian! Get your sorry butt over here!" from across the lake.

"Ooo, Feisty that one! I like!" Sirius said, grinning.

"All I gotta say, (Brian raised his voice and spoke in a slightly menacing tone) is leave those two alone. The last thing I wanna see is my little sister and her best friend get hurt, a'ight?" James consented, sounding slightly disappointed.

Brian ran to catch up with the girls and left James and Sirius to stare across the lake at them. Sirius, for some reason, had a smile on his face.

"What're you smiling about? Didn't you hear him? We can't ask them out," said James, now getting angry.

"I don't know what you heard, but _I_ only heard him say _we_ couldn't ask _them_ out. He didn't say _they_ couldn't ask _us_ out. And with our charm and looks, that shouldn't take more than a few days." James thought it over.

"All _I_ gotta say," James' smile broadened with every word, "is in a few days, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black will have themselves new girlfriends!"


	6. 5 The Invitation

Ch 5

The Invitation

Eight Years Later

_Dear James,_

_Averi and I are gonna stop by the Alley. We're thinking about stopping by Fortescue's, too. You and Sirius wanna come? Remus said he won't be back from New Zealand until two weeks from now and I haven't been able to contact Peter. We'll drive over to pick you guys up at, say, 12? Let me know! Averi says hi._

_Your friend,_

_Lily_

"Mail from Lily?" Sirius said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, she invited us to go to Diagon Alley with her and Averi around noon tomorrow. Oh, Averi says hi," James said while looking at his friend.

"See! I told you she was coming onto me, mate!" he grinned his famous, heart-breaking smile.

"Bro, she's known you for eight years now and STILL hasn't even LOOKED at you as if she liked you! The day she asks you out will be the day I sprout wings and fly to Jupiter!"

"That can be arranged…" Sirius whipped out his wand and smiled mischievously. James lazily rose to his feet, gave a disbelieving smile, and shook his head. He pushed past Sirius. "Wh-where you goin?" Sirius said, now almost laughing, following behind his friend. James, unable to control it himself, began laughing. When he was almost finished, he managed to get a sentence out. "Owl Lil. Tell her we're coming."

Sirius acquiesced and sprinted to his owl, Midnight. He rather quickly scribbled out a letter:

_Dear Lils,_

_We're coming. James is here laughing his head off (for reasons unknown to me) and insists that he tell you something of slight importance. If you ask me, he's stark, raving mad (nothing at all like me). Oh, and do tell Averi I said hi._

_Sirius_

_T.T_

He held the letter to his eyes, proud of his work. The thing that James supposed had to tell Lily was that he loved her. He would have told her eons ago if they weren't such close friends.

Once, in their 5th year, Lily's boyfriend at the time, Michael Rhett, broke her heart by telling her he was cheating on her and didn't love her. He even said it as if he didn't care. That night, Lily told James and cried herself to sleep in his arms (James didn't mind). He loved her too much to see her unhappy so the following morning, he hexed Michael so bad, nobody could tell where his face was.

Everyone knew James was in love with Lily except Lily herself. As far as she was concerned, James was just her best friend after Averi. James vowed to himself that that was all she was ever going to see him as--her best friend. He feared that revealing his love for her would ruin their friendship (and he would kill himself if Lily hated him) so he kept it a secret. (Anyway, we really must get back to our beloved boys)

The letter tied to his leg, Midnight flew over the tops of houses towards the setting sun. 12 miles later, he was flying over a park, simply known as The Park, where there were two 19-year-old girls sitting on an island. One had brown skin, very dark brown eyes, and slightly frizzy black hair. The other had vaguely tanned skin; amazing, emerald eyes, and dazzling, scarlet hair. They were watching the sun set when Midnight landed between them and stuck his leg out towards Lily.

"Thanks, Midnight," she said taking the letter and stroking his feathers. He spread his wings and with one strong flap, was gone.

"So…" said Averi, still watching the sunset.

"They're coming. Oh, Sirius says hi," she answered, a half-smile on her face. "So…" Averi stared blankly at her friend. "What?"

"When are you gonna give him a chance? He's likes you for eight years now!"

"Yeah, but you have to remember I've also been his best friend for eight years, too. It'll be kinda creepy to me."

"It should go without saying that it won't be creepy for him…"

"It's just that we're so much alike. I mean, we both hate our parents, both stay 24/7 at our friend's house, both eat like crap yet not gain an ounce of fat, we're funny, we're athletic. It seems like it would be relative to me dating a male me. Creepy."

"I see your point. C'mon. It's almost dark." Lily stood and Averi followed suit. They headed home with thoughts of certain wizards dancing in their heads.


	7. 6 Morning Surprise

The song used in this chapter is Diary by Alicia Keys…yeah

Ch 6

Morning Surprise

_Why does he like me so much? I'm almost exactly like him, his twin in some cases. Unless, of course, he's so conceited he's in love with himself. But I've never known Sirius to be conceited. I must admit, he is sweet, but he's also one of my best friends. And I don't want to see him hurt. Maybe we could work something out. Better get up, though. Gotta get ready for the Alley._

Avery half-reluctantly, half-willingly rolled onto her stomach and lifted herself from the bed.

_Mmmm…August 16. This feels oddly familiar. What do they call it? Dejavu or something? Anyway, I think I've done this exact thing before. It must've been 7, no 8 years ago. The first time I went to Diagon Alley. The day I met Sirius and James. Dang I'm old. Has it really been that long?_

She got out of bed, stretched, and pulled on her black, grey, and baby blue bathrobe. Stretching once again, she walked to the bathroom. Averi fingered her frizzed afro, commenting on its appearance. She clicked her tongue as she turned on the shower.

The shower was a regular closed-in, glass shower, so when she saw it was completely fogged over, she removed her bathrobe and stepped in. The water roared past her ears, making her deaf to any outside noises. As she washed her body and hair, she hummed and mentally sang a song she remembered from when she was 11. It used to be one of her favorite songs…

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Here you can be yourself_

_No one has to know what you are feeling_

_No one but me and you_

_I won't tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

At this point, she began singing.

"I feel such a connection

Even when you're far away

Ooo baby if there's anything that you fear

Call 4894608 and I'll be here"

The door softly opened and closed.

"I won't tell your secrets

Your secrets are safe with me

I will keep you secrets

Just think of me as the pages in your diary"

Averi, with her eyes closed and ears incapable of hearing, didn't notice the person walk into the room and lean against the far wall.

"You know what?

Only we know what was talked about baby boy

Don't know how you can be driving me so crazy, boy

Baby when you're in town, why don't you come around, boy

I'll be the loyalty you need, you can trust me boy"

Completely caught up in the song, she didn't realize she was actually getting backup.

"Ohhh, I won't tell your secrets (I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't)

Your secrets are safe with me (safe with me)

I will keep (I will keep) your secrets (your)

Just think of me as the pages in your diary

Everybody say whoaaa (whoaaa)

Lemme hear you say whoaaa (whoaaa)

Everybody say whoaaa (whoaaa)

Wanna hear you say whoaaa (whoaaa)

Lemme hear you say I won't tell (I won't tell)

I won't tell (I won't tell)

I wont tell (I won't tell) your secrets, your secrets

Break it down."

As Averi finished the last line, she exited the shower and made for her towel, taking slow, languorous steps (still reveling in the feel of the song). A few minutes after she completed the song, the other person in the room decided to speak up.

"I always thought you had a lovely singing voice."

"Huh?" she said, confused, as she panned around the room. "Wha-SIRIUS!"


	8. 7 Questions Shopping

Ch 7

The Questionable Question and Shopping Shocks

She snatched up her robe and hastily put it on. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She wasn't necessarily mad at Sirius since she was already acquainted with his "morning surprises" as he called them, but she was mad at the intrusion of her shower. He had never done that before…

"Averi! I'm ashamed of you! You know you don't curse!"

"Okay, then what the _heck_ are you doing here?"

"Well, Jamie and I just thought we'd come and stay with you guys for the rest of the month starting right then so we hopped on our brooms and zoomed on over."

"That doesn't answer my question. I asked you what you were doing _here_?

"What? Can't I say hi to my best friend?" he asked, feigning a look of innocence.

"Not while they're taking their shower! Listen Sirius," Averi walked over to him, out her arm around his shoulder, and began directing him to the door, "how bout you go and wait for me in my room, kay? I'll be in in a minute." She closed the door behind him and locked it. _Now I gotta lock the door EVERYTIME I use the bathroom_, she thought. She combed her still wet hair and marveled at how beautiful it looked when the sun struck it just the right way. She sighed and put her palms on the counter backwards, so that her fingers curled over the sides, and closed her eyes. She picked up her sweet pea scented shower gel and left the room. Upon opening the door, she saw a frightening sight; Sirius was sitting on her bed reading Auriel Rising _(A/N: That's one of my FAVORITE books, but not too many people know about it. Be sure to check it out!). _

"So ya like?" Averi said, breaking the silence. Sirius, who hadn't noticed when she walked in, looked up.

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"Not me, stupid. The book."

"Oh, yeah. I was just reading some of it. It looks like it's good. Mind if I borrow?"

"Yeah…go ahead." He thanked her, flashed his heart-melting smile, and buried himself once again in the book. His smile made Averi's heart flutter momentarily, but other than that, it had no effect whatsoever on her. The two fell into silence as she walked over to her closet and began piecing together an outfit. After picking out a black tank top and pair of white daisy doops, she decided it was best to say something.

"Hey Sirius," she began quietly, "Can I tell you something? It's kinda personal, but it involves you so you should probably know."

Wrong something to say. Apparently, her mouth chose to take control. Sirius's head jerked up and she mentally kicked herself. He quickly but softly complied. She walked to her bed, put down the outfit, and sat next to him. Before talking, she gently rested her cheek on his shoulder. Sirius could sense a change in her but couldn't decipher it's meaning or purpose.

"Have you ever wondered why I never gave even the slightest indication of wanting to go out with you?"

"Yeah," he slowly said, interest instantly spiking.

"Well, it's because for one, you were my best friend and sometimes friendships are ruined after dating, and two, we were seriously fraternal twins. We both have _a lot_ in common. Like we both hate our parents, laugh at the same jokes and even think the same way. In some cases, at least. I always thought dating you would be like dating a male me or something.

"Lily, being devilishly persuasive, has helped me get past all that so I can ask the question I _know_ you have been longing to hear, but with a slight twist. She sat up and looked into Sirius' steel-gray eyes. Sirius, will you, for the rest of the month, go out with me?"

_Averi is kinda close to Sirius. Isn't that closer than how they usually are? Is his arm around her waist? WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS EVERYONE SMILING! Even Lily's in on the joke! What's goin on, _James thought. The four friends were riding in Lily's black Ferrari to London. Lily was driving, James was in the passenger seat, and Sirius and Averi were in the back.

Three of the four people in the car were smiling-- Averi and Sirius because they started going out 45 minutes ago and Lily was smiling because she was pleased with her work as "match helper". James, on the other hand, was utterly confused and a little mad at being left out of a joke. He was totally clueless to Averi and Sirius's going out. Of course, he was picking up on a few of their hints, but was doing a poor job in decoding them.

"You guys wanna do some shopping in London before goin to the alley?" Lily asked, looking for a place to park. They all consented. "Where to?"

How bout we walk down the strip in pairs, then later on switch partners. First you and James and Me and Sirius, then vise-verse?" suggested Averi.

Lily shrugged. "How's 10:40 sound to y'all?" With that, she and James left the car and went to explore the right half of the strip mall. Sirius turned to Averi.

"Ready Ave?" he asked.

"Are you flirting with me, Sirius Black?" she said in mock-surprise, placing a hand to her chest.

"Why should I flirt when I already have you?" He offered his arm.

Averi gave him a smile, one that he had never received. Heck, he didn't think anyone else had ever been given that smile from her. It had compassion, happiness, eagerness, and beauty, yet only lasted a few seconds. She took his arm and the two walked, talked, and laughed all up and down the strip mall until Sirius stopped at a jewelry store and bought her a gorgeous diamond dragonfly necklace.

While they were walking, they had gotten (and were still getting) quite a few stares. Some were stares of confusion, others of jealousy and longing. The latter of the two were to be expected since you had two extremely good looking people walking around together and kissing each other in public.

They arrived in front of the car a few minutes early. Averi looked down the sidewalk but didn't see her friends.

"They're gonna be late," she said as she returned to Sirius at the car.

"Then let them." He began kissing her neck.

"Sirius..."

"What? You have _no idea_ of how long I've been wanting to do this." He continued kissing her neck.

Meanwhile, James and Lily had lost track of time and were sitting in a deli enjoying their Cokes. While they were talking, Lily brought up something that you readers may have forgotten about.

"James, in the letter Sirius sent me, he said you had something important. What?"

James froze. He knew exactly what Sirius meant. _Note to self – kill Sirius,_ he thought. He came up with an excuse to get himself out of this dilemma.

"Uh, it's nothing really. Just, uh, John owled me last night and said, um, he might be coming through Monday. Just thought you might've wanted to see him again. Seeing as how it's been three years since you've seen him." _Another note – beg John to come on Monday._

"Oh, okay. It would be nice to see him again. Where'd he go again?"

"The Bahamas. He says they get nice weather, but when it storms, it's nasty."

"Cool." She took a drink of her Coke.

"Hey, do you know what's with Sirius and Averi? They were acting a little odd today."

Lily choked on her Coke. Of course she knew. It was practically her fault. She persuaded Averi to tell Sirius about why she wouldn't go out with him. She convinced (more like TRICKED!) James and Sirius to come early and stay the rest of the month. It was basically her ingenious plan to get Sirius and Averi together! So what did faultless flower do?

"No. In act, I didn't notice anything odd about them."

She lied. Nice move Evans."

Lily casually glanced at her watch and immediately jumped out of her chair, almost knocking it over.

"We gotta go," she said.

"What? Why"

"Cuz it's 10:52."

"'Nuff said."

The two raced to the car to find Averi and Sirius discussing a book on the front hood. James got a little worried as the words 'Sirius", 'discussing', and 'book' were correctly computed into his mind. _Since when does Sirius read?_

"Hey guys," Averi said, looking up from her conversation. "What took you so long?"

"Talkin. Ready to go?" Lily asked Sirius.

Sirius's smile drooped a little as he said this. James thought he heard a very slight trace of disappointment in Sirius's voice, but dismissed the idea as Averi approached him.

"There's a jazz cafe down here. Wanna go there?" He pointed in the direction the cafe was in.

"Yeah. Isn't it called The Underground? I haven't been to that place in years. They used to always ask me to sing whenever I went. I wonder if anyone will remember me..."

"Let's go find out. C'mon." James and Averi walked through the steadily growing crowd, occasionally bumping into someone they had known in their years at Hogwarts.

In a matter of minutes, the two were walking into the cafe. Looking around, James noticed it was dim and everyone was wearing dark colors. There was a small stage with long, black satin curtains, a full size bass, and a microphone on the far wall of the room and many small tables in front of it. Suddenly, a woman sprinted to them from a corner of the room. She grabbed Averi in a big hug, laughing.

"Thanks Lil."

"Why"

"Averi told me you persuaded her to try going out with me."

"Oh, don't worry about it. That's what I do." Sirius and Lily were sitting on a bench outside a Ross: Dress For Less eating Icies. They were tired of window shopping and now short on muggle cash so sitting and eating Icies was the next best thing.

"So, you enjoying your day so far?" Lily asked taking a bite of her strawberry Icee.

"Hmmm, let's see, I walked in on Averi's shower, got to walk around kissing her, made just about everyone on this side of the street jealous...hmm, yeah, I'd say today was just terrible," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his last word.

"Yeah, I _know_ I'm good." She sat back and smiled to herself, pleased.

"Hey, what happened to Mrs. Modest?"

"What? Can't I be a little vain once in a while? I mean, you are! Why can't I?"

"Because you're Lily Evans, that's why. Lily Evans doesn't _do_ vain. She does modest, smart, justifying and all that other crap. Vain just isn't her thing."

"Well then _excuse me_," Lily said with attitude. She paused before saying, "I still know I'm good."

"Whatever."

Sirius, once again, scanned the crowd as though anticipating something. Or someone. A person passing by in the midst of the crowd caught in his eye. _So familiar..._, he thought. The person suddenly stopped, causing the people behind to swerve in order to avoid her. She began walking towards Sirius with a huge grin on her face.

_Stephanie?_

"Averi! I haven't seen you here in four years! Where on earth have you **been**!"

"Aunt Janice! I've been really busy with school. But I graduated – one of the top in my grade – and am at this very moment an off-duty police officer in training." She winked at Aunt Janice and James. Understanding the gesture, James knew she meant graduating Hogwarts and she was an Auror (A/N: **u kno!**). Apparently Aunt Janice understood too for she nodded and smiled.

"Just like your aunt. And who is this handsome young man?" She winked at James. She already knew who he was because she worked with his father. She had to sound rather clueless for the audience behind her. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No, Auntie. He's just a friend...who happens to be a boy. I believe you met him a little while back. His name is James."

"Nice to meet you, James," she said leaning forward and shaking his hand. In her eyes was a sparkle not unlike Dumbledore's. It made her brown eyes seem mysterious and wise. She straightened up again and motioned for Averi and James to follow her. "C'mon. I'll get you guys a table up front."

She turned and led them past the crowded tables. When they reached an empty table, Aunt Janice took Averi's hand and led her to the side. Minutes later, she returned only to say she'd be back shortly. Meanwhile, Aunt Janice walked onto the stage and introduced the next performer.

"Now we have a singer whom some of you may remember. She has an honorable place here in The Underground as well as my heart. Singing her trademark song, Summertime, is my niece, Avery Moore!

"Hi, Sirius! Really long time, absolutely no see! So, how ya been?" she said, sitting on the bench next to him. She looked almost the same as the last time Sirius had seen her. Her jet-back hair still came down to her mid-back, her icy blue eyes still shone with a fiery brightness to them, but one thing was different about her. Sirius just couldn't tell what it was so he tossed the matter to the side.

"Sup, Steph. I heard you're working over at Gringotts. How is it?"

"Ah, it's fine. A little boring at times, but hey. I heard you and James are over at the Ministry. Aurors, eh?"

"Yeah. Still in training. We're on our month break right now. It pays well, too," Sirius said in a somewhat confused tone since he was still trying to find the changed thing about his friend Stephanie.

"Oh, and who is this?" she genially asked, noticing Lily sitting on the other end of the bench. "Does the infamous Black have yet another girlfriend?"

"Naw. This is my friend Lily Evans. Lily, Stephainie. Stephanie, Lily. Get it, got it, doubt it." He lifted his elbows to the edge of the bench and sank into his seat. _Got to tell James...he's gonna **love** this..._

"Shutup!" Stephanie said laughing and lightly pushing his shoulder (towards an acutely confused Lily). "Hey, listen, I'll catch you and James later, kay? I gotta meet somebody in a few. Owl me!" Lily watched her as she disappeared into the crowd while Sirius reached deep into his pocket to pull out his two-way.

"Who ya writin' to?" she asked.

"Just Averi. It's almost time to go. I can't wait to see her." He tried to make it as convincing as possible (which apparently was good enough since she bought it). He was indeed writing to Averi, but for other reasons.

_Hey. It's Sirius. You won't believe what just happened..._

A chorus of snaps filled the cafe as Averi took the stage. She looked as if she had completely transformed. She was wearing a long, strapless, snow-white dress with scarlet and black roses scattered on it connected by a single dark green vine. Her hair was in long, onyx ringlets that played around her face. The bass player walked onstage. She was about to begin. Averi, who had been looking down, lifted her head and took a breath.

"_Summertime_

_and the livin is easy._

_Fish are jumpin_

_and the cotton is high._

_Oh your daddy's rich_

_and your ma is good lookin'._

_So hush little baby_

_don't you cry"_

Her voice filled the cafe and carried the customer's off to a blissfully beautiful place caught in eternal summer sunshine and relaxation.

"_One of these mornin's_

_you're goin' to rise up again._

_Yes, you'll spread your wings_

_and you'll take to the sky._

_But til' that mornin'_

_There's nothin' can harm you_

_with daddy and mommy_

_standin' by_

"_Summertime_

_and the livin is easy._

_Fish are jumpin_

_and the cotton is high._

_Oh your daddy's rich_

_and your ma is good lookin'._

_So hush little baby_

_don't you cry"_

She closed her eyes and gave a quiet sigh as the now quiet cafe filled with snaps. Averi answered the applause with a small curtsy, exited the stage, and waved James over before walking into a side room. He entered to find Averi looking at the screen of her two-way. She had already magiced her clothing back to normal. He couldn't make out anything from her facial expression so he decided to wait until she spoke up. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Sirius says one of your old friends just ran into them. Does 'Stephanie' ring a bell?"

At the mention of 'Stephanie', James felt a surge of emotion race through him. Stephanie had been James's girlfriend before he met Lily. In fact, the day he was going to break up with her was exactly eight years ago, on that very day. He would have, too, if Stephanie hadn't broken up with him first. Since James was only used to breaking up with girls, it was a little new for him when she told him the four words no one in a serious relationship wants to hear – "We need to talk." It was because of this that James had never really recovered from their relationship and had mixed up feelings of love and hate towards her. He gave a slight shudder, remembering the day.

"Yeah. I remember her. Hey, you ready to head back?" he said trying to change the subject.

Although Averi noticed this, she agreed and they made their way back to the entrance. Once again, they wove their way through the crowd, each thinking their own thoughts. James was attempting to understand his conglomeration of emotions while Averi was vehemently battling hers.

James remembered how Stephanie would make him feel. She'd give him that light-headed, heart-warming feeling that usually accompanied her smile. Although they were only 11 when they went out, they had felt quite strongly about each other. Everyone was sure he and Stephanie would have a future together, but alas, not everything is meant to last.

Averi on the other ha. She was in a mild state of denial. She was afraid that her temporarily relationship with Sirius would strengthen her feelings towards him. From the first time she had seen Sirius, that day at the park, she had had a crush on him. He gave an aura of ambience that was quite soothing to her. But, unfortunately, their friendship became too strong too fast. Although the line can be crossed sometimes, it's generally best to separate friends from boyfriends.

"Uh...James? Averi? Y'all okay? You been lookin lost like that for five minutes already. It's startin to rain so we're headin back to the house. Hop in," said Lily from the car. She and Sirius were sitting in the car looking quite worriedly at their friends who still had blank expressions and were unaware of the raindrops steadily falling onto their heads. James and Averi looked at each other, then the sky, and finally hopped into the car as Lily was pulling out. As the door closed, an almost harshly cold wind rocked the windows of the car. The weather had unexpectedly turned frigid. At the next red light, James transferred from the front passenger seat to the empty seat in back, pressing closely against Averi (in search of heat) and earning glares from Sirius the entire ride back.

**A/N: No, James + Averi aren't and don't want to hook up. You see, when James got into the passenger seat, he didn't warm up any, despite the heater warming his feet. Since Sirius was sitting to the far left and Averi next to him (the middle seat), the only empty seat was next to her. James, in search of heat and pressed for time (the red light) hopped in back and pressed against the nearest person, who just so happened to be Averi. Believe me, he would've done the same thing regardless of who it was – he was just that cold. **

**Oh James didn't notice the glares and didn't even know that he would've gotten any cuz he is still rather clueless about Averi + Sirius. Besides, he got Lily. Or does he...?**


	9. 8 Rainy Realizations

Ch 8

Rainy Realizations

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Sirius," James yelled, finally noticing that Sirius was glaring daggers at him. Lily, Averi, Sirius, and he had just returned from shopping. Since the torrents of rain had driven the girls inside, he and Sirius were left alone.

"What's wrong with me? Why the fuck were you all up on Averi like that?"

"I WAS COLD! And besides, it's not like Averi is your girlfriend!" Sirius was silent. Usually when James made a comment like that, Sirius would blow up, saying things like "So!..." or "It's not like I haven't been tryin!..." or something else equally stupid, but this time, he didn't say a word. They stood for a minute or so, James looking at Sirius and Sirius looking at the front door or, more of, the person standing in it.

Upon hearing the argument going on outside, Averi crept to the door, silently opened it and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"...it's not like Averi is your girlfriend!" She watched as Sirius remained silent and looked towards her. An unspoken conversation passed between them as Sirius looked into her eyes. They both agreed that James was immeasurably slow in matters of his friends' relationships.

In response to James's comment, Averi stepped from her hiding place and walked up to Sirius. The rain clashed quietly with the pavement as she took a moment to look into his eyes before catching his lips in a kiss. This having been his first time actually kissing her, Sirius was in a state of blissful shock. Before, when they were walking around the strip mall, the kisses had merely for show. But his kiss had a certain passion in it that let him know Averi was his.

As James watched the couple pull apart, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Sirius had gotten the girl he wanted, but he, James, had yet to get his. Although he was happy for his friends, it still hurt him a little.

"I do believe that answers your question, Mr. Potter," Averi said as Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of the rain before we all catch pneumonia or somethin."

"Don't hate, James. Congratulate," said Sirius.

"Or appreciate," added Averi. "Which ever works for you." James smiled as he ushered his friends to the door and finally went inside.

Lily frowned at the trio's aqueous appearance yet made no comment on it. She simply shook her head and returned to her book.


End file.
